Ministerials
Ministerials also known as Vampire Aristocrats or Daybreakers is a special class of vampires that are revealed to be much powerful and much faster than average vampires. They are considered a rare and royal class of vampires that even the Tepes and Carmilla faction feared. During the Great War, hundreds of Ministerial Vampires were hunted down to extinction by their own race and many other races and factions in hope of wiping them out of extinction however when the Demonic Council was formed, hunting Ministerial Vampires became illegal. Because of their immense supernatural powers they are feared by other vampire factions and are typically abandoned and shunned by their clans. Three key vampires of this class are the Vampire Lord, Vampire Queen, and Yukina the vampire Princess. It is revealed that Ministerial blood runs through their bloodline however in other vampires it's a genetic mutation which causes it to appear randomly. However, it is revealed that there is a Nordic Vampire Faction, all rooted from the Moon Goddess Selene that is entirely made up of Ministerial Vampires, all possessing unique and powerful psychic and supernatural abilities that allow them to fight on par to High Class Devils in terms of demonic power due to their blessing from Selene (as a result they all possess shining white hair due to being transformed into "Pure Beings"). After the disappearance of Selena, it is revealed that they were loyal to the Original Alastor and his descendants. Summary The exact and traceable origin of MInisterials is rooted in the vampire queen and king, them both being psychics before being infected and turned into vampires by the first Vampire. This however caused a catalyst effect, the Original Vampire drinking their blood caused him to gain a portion of their psychic abilities and when he turned others or mated and created more vampires this caused more and more ministerials to appear. It was later revealed that it wasn't just psychic abilities that manifested in these vampires, there were more abilities that began to become known as "traits". Some vampire ministerials were increasingly faster, could practice witchcraft and even manipulate spirits, and some even being able to attack or infect others with diseases, plagues, and other such attacks. When the Original Vampire died during a battle with a unnamed God, the regular vampires fearing their own extinction at the hands of Ministerials began to murder babies born as MInisterials, and soon enough other races and factions of demons joined in which almost caused the destruction of this class of vampires until a treaty was created with halted this practice. Despite the former hatred and fear being almost gone there still exists some animosity towards Ministerials, with them even being kicked out of their own factions or groups because of these abilities. If a human who is a psychic or possesses another unique ability/trait is turned into a vampire, there is a high chance that they will be a Ministerial vampire and their former talents will manifest as abilities. However, the Original Vampire is the only vampire in history who became a Ministerial through consuming the blood of psychic/special humans, this is later revealed to be due to his innate ability to absorb the traits of others with his fangs, which some argue makes him a ministerial on his own. Trivia * I thought of this idea from Twilight and the concept of vampire gifts. The name however was derived from the ministerial class in Dragon Quest IX and Aristocrats from Vampire Knights because I thought it sounded cool. * The idea of being hated and hunted by other vampires is similar to mutants in the X men series which ties in to these vampires possessing special gifts far beyond a normal vampire. * Some Ministerial abilities are also derived from Damon Salvatore from the vampire diaries series, notably his ability to use small animals (crows in the series) to manipulate the dreams of others. Fun Fact: Although he possessed these abilities in the books, they were taken out of the t.v. adaption because the producers felt they were "too supernatural", however in dxd series vampires already possess the ability to fly and manipulate fog. * Baobhan sith, irish blood sucking fairies are considered of the Ministerial class, since they are technically vampires with special gifts. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Abilities